evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth
Behemoth is the 4th Monster in Evolve. He is part of the Monster Expansion Pack DLC. The Behemoth is the largest monster in the game and has the most health and armor of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but it can deal heavy damage to the hunters while controlling the map by generating rock walls and bringing the hunters to him. The Behemoth is available for $15 in the in-game shop, and was a free preorder bonus to all who prepurchased Evolve. Abilities The Behemoth is an enormous mass of power, made to deal damage and separate hunters through force. Lava Bomb The Behemoth can spit out massive molten rocks that explode on impact and then emit 4 more smaller molten bombs at a range of 639.76ft, temporarily leaving a damaging lava field in the area. Anything that sets foot in this area will burn, including wildlife and hunters. It should also be noted that the bombs can be thrown 195 meters, which is more than half the length of the largest map which gives Behemoth extraordinary range. Rock Wall The Behemoth creates a large, semi-circular rock wall 95.14ft tall in front of itself which it can use to make an escape or trap hunters and prey. Either way, it would take a while for the hunters to move around it. It would take an entire tank of fuel on a hunter's jet pack in order to clear it. This ability only lasts for about six seconds. Note that Cabot can shoot through the wall, making him a excellent counter to the ability. The Behemoth can also climb the rock wall, giving him an additional mobility option. Use this to separate a single hunter, and pounce him/her. The more this ability is leveled up, the more width this attack covers. Tongue Grab Behemoth, with its harpoon-like tongue the Behemoth can grab a distant target, pulling them back to its location from 141.07ft away. This is similar to Wraith's 'Abduction' ability and is said to have a maximum range of 344.4ft. This does not bring the hunters to the behemoth immediately, for it is more like a hunter is blasted into that direction,similar to the abduction in one of the wraiths abilities. Fissure Behemoth smashes the ground in front of him in a line causing the ground to separate and break open dealing damage to any units standing on top of the fissure. This can easily be negated by a hunter effectively using their jetpack. ---- Progression Biology The Behemoth is an extremely large rock-like monster with a exoskeletal structure of a rock-like material. The creature is quadrupedal and so it walks on all four legs. It uses its front legs to attack its prey or any Hunters that stray too close. The Behemoth's asymmetrical head is quite large and is directly connected to the creature's torso with no visible neck. The Behemoth has six eyes that are unevenly dispersed around the creature's face but there is one large central eye. The lower jaw of the Behemoth possesses two large tusks protruding from the sides of it's mouth. The tongue of the Behemoth is very long and can be launched from the creature's mouth to grab distant targets. A fully armored Behemoth has very little exposed flesh. Most of the creature's skin is covered in the hard rock like armor. Open areas can be seen though. Examples include on the shoulders, between the claws, and most notable on the chest area. The chest cavity of the Behemoth is fully exposed and intestines and other organs are clearly visible and vulnerable. The rocky plates on the creature's face are capable of being retracted to expose the flesh underneath. This can usually only be seen when the creature roars. The Behemoth can roll itself up into a near perfect sphere and roll from place to place at the expenditure of stamina. This allows it to quickly cover large distances along straightaways and tunnels, and to move quickly from an uphill position to a downhill one. The Behemoth leaves tracks of fire when in its ball form that do not indicate direction. Like all monsters, the behemoth glows more brightly as it gains armor Trivia * Behemoths attacks have long windups, exposing his weak stomach and heart. Be careful while attacking without armor! * In the Behemoth Trailer, there is a reference to the proverbial ''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark ''boulder scene, where Behemoth plays the part of the boulder whilst Griffin takes on the persona of Indiana. * The Behemoth was made to be the largest monster realistically and practically playable within the game. * The Behemoth has the most armor and health out of all of the monsters. * The Behemoth is unable to jump, fly or warp. Instead, it is able to transform into a boulder-like object and roll around. * The Behemoth's rolling ability is not based on three chunks of stamina, but one large bar which slowly recharges while walking. * The Behemoth's weak-spot is located on its torso. * Behemoths are responsible for the destruction of the colony, Factor. * Although the Hunters will make comments to dodge Monster attacks for all Monsters, these warnings come more often when in combat with a Behemoth. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images BehemothTeaser1.jpg BehemothTeaser2.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 001.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 002.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 003.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 004.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 005.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 006.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 007.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 008.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 009.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 010.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 011.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 012.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 013.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 014.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 015.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 016.jpg Official Artworks 2K Behemoth ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Behemoth six eyes.png Evolve-Behemoth Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Videos See_Test_Footage_of_Evolve%27s_4th_Monster,_the_Behemoth Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:DLC